


The First Paladin

by OhgunAP



Series: Visions of An Ancestry Prequels and Side Stories [3]
Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), Warframe
Genre: Crossover, Cyberization, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: After being tormented and maimed by her own race after the Extraterrestrial War, a succubus decides to cut all ties with the Red Goddess. How does she cut ties? Maybe a Cephalon has the answer...





	The First Paladin

A severely wounded succubus is limping towards what appears to be an Orokin computer terminal leaving a bloody trail of clawed humanoid footprints from where a portal once stood to the terminal itself while breathing heavily and covering her wounds inflicted by the maiming and torture she had to endure. She knelt in pain after she inputted the command to activate the area’s Cephalon named Orion and a hologram of a blue-grey diamond appeared before her. “Good morning,” the Cephalon greeted the severely wounded succubus “You are currently within a cyberization chamber that was last accessed 20 years ago. Please wait while I check your vitals.” The system scans the succubus’s body to examine her current condition. “Your vital signs are currently failing…” the Cephalon reported “Don’t you think I already know that!?” the succubus angrily responds to the Cephalon’s report before it can complete it while she tries to stand back up.

“Perhaps there is something I can do to treat this condition,” the Cephalon informed the succubus while an operating table that is meant to fit a humanoid subject emerges from the floor behind the succubus. “Please rest on the table behind you and we can begin the surgical operation. “It won’t be the first time,” the succubus climbs on to the table and lies down with her frontal body facing the ceiling. The hologram floats above the succubus as the table restrains her. “Try to relax during the initial surgery,” the Cephalon encourages his succubus patient “Wait,” “You said that this is a cyberization chamber, right?” the succubus questioned her Cephalon surgeon. “That is correct,” the Cephalon answered his patient’s query “Would you like any other procedures performed on you?” “Yes,” the succubus told the Cephalon “Anything that will separate myself from those other whores. It’s time I cut ties with my former goddess.” “Understood,” the Cephalon acknowledges the succubus’s request as several mechanical arms emerge from the floor around the operating table, “Beginning procedure.”

A field surrounds the succubus that prevents her from moving before the mechanical arms begin to triage the succubus. The operation was painful for her at first, but she began to endure the initial procedure by closing her eyes and remembering the time she spent with Nimrod prior to the installation of a cybernetic chassis over her body. The chassis was perfectly molded after the patient from the neck down while several anatomical modifications were made to ensure that the patient’s natural body is fully compatible with the chassis. But before the chassis could be installed, one of the arms injected a very small dose of a glowing blue liquid into the succubus that contained a nanobot that will permanently alter some of her demonic features such as her blood red eyes and the tone of her voice. While the chassis was installing two of the mechanical arms began to surgically remove the horns on her head. The succubus screamed in pain as the horns were being cut off while her voice became more human and less demonic, but the arms managed to sow the skin and grew blonde hair over where the horns once grew by cutting a small strand of her hair.

Once the procedure was complete, the restraints were removed, and the arms and table returned to the floor while the field holds the now cyberized succubus in midair. Once the trap doors close, the field slowly lowers the succubus to the ground before wearing off. “Procedure complete,” the Cephalon declared “Could you open your eyes please?” The cyborg opens her now blue eyes with several blue lights representing her irises as well as blackened pupils begin to emerge before sitting up on the floor.


End file.
